


.margaridas

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Harry está apreensivo sobre pedir perdão para seu namorado e não sabe se um buquê de margaridas poderá resolver a situação.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fruitful Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005
Kudos: 1





	.margaridas

**Author's Note:**

> Uma continuação [ou não] de .café, fica a seu gosto.

**.tulipas**

Ele retirou o buquê na floricultura pela manhã, quando ainda estava se sentindo todo depois do dia anterior. A moça do caixa, uma jovem de cabelos rosas que usava um laço amarelo logo acima da testa, lhe entregou junto o pequeno envelope onde deveria ser escrita a mensagem para o presentado. As palavras ainda corriam soltas por sua mente e ele sequer conseguia formulá-las; pensou em pedir para que a própria atendesse escrevesse, mas, no fim, preferiu por fazer isso ele mesmo.

O trajeto até a casa de Draco não levaria mais do que quinze minutos, o que poderia ser facilmente corrigido por um ônibus, o que ele preferia não fazer no momento. Aproveitaria os quinze minutos — ou trinta, se passasse em um café — para esfriar a cabeça, acalmar o coração e o espírito, respirar ar puro antes de estar diante do único homem que havia amado verdadeiramente em sua vida, naqueles últimos dez anos onde conhecerá Draco no ensino médio.

Harry ainda sentia o cheiro de café, pingando lentamente na jarra de vidro, o som da cafeteira, velha, mas ainda funcional, e as várias vezes que pedia desesperadamente para Draco ver se tinha algo de errado com ela, mesmo que ele sequer tocasse numa gota do café. Aquela cafeteira havia resistido mais do que o seu próprio relacionamento. Naquela noite, quando sua mãe o recebera de braços abertos, a primeira pergunta que ela lhe fez foi oferecer uma xícara de café, mas daqueles passos manualmente, que desciam pelo papel e levavam o dobro do tempo para ficarem prontos.

Perto da casa de Draco, ou onde ele estava ficando desde o término, tinha uma pequena lojinha de roupas usadas, que eles gostavam de visitar sempre que voltavam das aulas — Harry caminhava uma hora a mais do que necessariamente precisava para voltar para casa, tudo para que conseguisse se despedir de Draco apropriadamente, sempre no portão de sua casa, lhe beijando escondido para que seus irmãos mais novos não vissem e espalhassem para o resto da família. Desde aquele dia, quando deitou-se na cama com os olhos ainda vermelhos, ele se perguntava se, no fundo, ele não precisava ter se esforçado um pouco mais, como fazia antes, para que tudo se resolvesse e fosse apenas uma página virada em suas vidas.

A vizinha do shih-tzu maníaco, que constantemente machucava criancinhas e velhas que tentavam se aproximar, estava em seu portão, segurando a guia do cachorro, olhando para Harry em um misto de surpresa e conformismo; o rosto de quem não o via há bastante tempo, mas também a feição de quem sabia para onde ele estava indo e  _ quem _ ele estava encontrando. A vizinhança de Draco não era das melhores, razão número para que o pai do mesmo ter comprado o apartamento incrivelmente caro no centro da cidade, onde ele mesmo descrevia as coisas como mais  _ liberais _ . 

A cada passo, Harry se lembrava de um algum detalhe, de pequenos fragmentos de memórias e vivências que havia passado com Draco, desde o momento em que se encontraram no jogo de vôlei até o momento em que foi pedido em casamento, em seu café favorito. Olhou para o buquê, arranjado de uma forma que as flores se contornassem, como em uma espiral, uma escada de pétalas que desciam, desciam, desciam… Já conseguia ver a cara, no final da rua, a única com uma grande árvore, que escondia boa parte de seu quintal. Seu coração, que até então tinha conseguido se acalmar, voltou a titubear, como um ventrículo mal controlado, um fantoche fora do ritmo em uma música solo.

Sem pensar, já estava de pé em frente a porta de Draco, as pernas bambas, segurando o buquê de flores como quem segura uma torta quente, trêmulo, prestes a derrubar tudo pelo chão. O som da campainha, que apertará a pouco, ainda ressoava em sua mente quando escutou os passos descendo as escadas, a respiração preocupada do outro lado, de quem não estava esperando por ninguém. Draco estava usando sua calça de dormir xadrez, em tons vermelhos e pretos, as meias cinzas nos pés, uma camiseta surrada que Harry se lembrava de ter lhe comprado durante uma excursão, ainda na escola.

O olhar de Draco não fora exatamente o esperado; primeiro, uma feição de pânico, sem reação, de quem  _ definitivamente _ não estava esperando por ninguém, muito menos por Harry. Então, ele olhou para as flores, para as margaridas, ainda vivazes, e aceitou, desconcertado, olhando o tempo todo para suas costas, com medo de que alguém o visse aceitando um buquê do homem que fugiu e lhe deixou sozinho. Era o mesmo olhar de quando Harry apareceu em sua casa, quando ainda apenas namoravam, e Draco não sabia como explicar para seus pais que aquele não era um amigo como todos os outros.

— Ahn, eu não estava esperando por isso — Draco disse, coçando a lateral da cabeça, uma mania que ele havia adquirido ao longo dos anos. — Mas eu acho que você se enganou, Harry, eu odeio margaridas.

O queixo de Harry tremeu, dois segundos foram suficientes para que ele se lembrasse.

— Tulipas — disse Draco, concordando a cabeça. — Minhas flores favoritas são as tulipas.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

— Você quer entrar?


End file.
